Resolve
by Chiheisen
Summary: Cuma sekelumit cerita yang memaparkan pembicaraan singkat Tenma dan Tsurugi, berkenaan dengan kembalinya Fei ke pihak Feida. /Spoiler InaGo Chrono Stone episode 41./Warning: Singkat, ga jelas, ga padat.


**Resolve**

**Disclamer:**Inazuma Eleven Go ChronoStone (c) Level-5

**Warning: **Singkat, ga jelas, ga padat, cuma berisi obrolan gaje antara Tenma dan Tsurugi. **Spoiler alert!** InaKuro episode 41.

.

* * *

.

Tenma melangkah gontai menyusuri lorong. Berulang kali helaan napasnya terdengar, menyela gema sepatunya yang mengetuk lantai.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sambil menunduk, ia pun mengangkat kepala. Lima meter di depannya, menempel sebuah pintu putih yang tengah tertutup, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Dengan langkah agak cepat, Tenma mendekati pintu itu, yang langsung memperlihatkan ruangan di baliknya begitu ia tiba di depannya.

"Tsurugi!" serunya begitu melangkah masuk.

Dua orang yang berada di dalam spontan menoleh. Tsurugi yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan sepasang kaki menggantung, dan Sangoku yang sedang bersimpuh di depannya, merendam handuk ke dalam baskom.

"Kamu…tidak apa-apa? Kakimu…."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenma." Sangoku menenangkan, seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Cederanya memang membengkak dua kali lipat karena kekeraskepalaannya..."

Tampak Tsurugi sedikit tersipu mendengar sindiran kakak kelasnya itu.

"Tapi tidak terlalu parah, kok. Sudah kukompres dan kuolesi obat. Jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"Oh, begitu," Kelegaan seketika membasuh wajah Tenma yang tadi penuh gelisah. "Syukurlah..."

Sangoku berdiri. "Baiklah. Kutinggal dulu, ya! Sepertinya Nishiki juga butuh bantuan di kamar sebelah."

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih, Sangoku-senpai!"

Sementara Tsurugi hanya mengangguk, mempersilakan.

Tenma mengambil tempat duduk di dekat ranjang. Matanya lekat memandangi warna biru yang masih meronai kaki temannya itu.

"Bagaimana, Tsurugi? Sakit ya?"

"Tenang saja. Yang begini, paling satu-dua hari juga akan sembuh."

Kelegaan yang bertengger di wajah Tenma tak bertahan lama, saat Tsurugi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau berhasil menemui Fei?"

Berat napas Tenma saat menghembus, mewakili beban yang seolah kembali menghimpit bahunya.

"Begitulah... Dan orang bernama Saru itu..., juga ada bersamanya."

"Saru?" Kedua bola mata Tsurugi melebar. "Maksudmu, pemimpin dari organisasi yang jadi lawan kita itu?"

Tenma mengiyakan dengan anggukan pelan.

"Lalu...?"

Suara Tenma lirih ketika memaparkan seluruh kenyataan yang berhasil diketahuinya beberapa menit silam.

"Aku ... masih belum percaya kalau Fei ternyata adalah bagian dari mereka," gamang Tenma mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tsurugi hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia sendiri, tak pernah sekalipun menaruh curiga pada pemuda dari masa depan itu. Selama ini, ia menganggap Fei Rune sebagai rekan satu tim yang bisa diandalkan, terutama sejak dia memperlihatkan kemampuan keshin armed-nya. Di luar itu, Tsurugi sama sekali tidak pernah mengira, kalau anak yang tampak tulus itu mampu menusuk dari belakang, sebagai bagian dari sekelompok manusia dengan kekuatan yang melampaui keterbatasan manusia, Second Stage Children.

"Padahal selama ini Fei... selalu memberi semangat, selalu mendukungku, mendukung kita semua... untuk bersama-sama menyelamatkan sepak bola. Tapi...," Tenma menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. "...kenapa jadi begini..."

Hening sejenak tercipta, menjawab tanya dalam kalimat Tenma.

"Bagaimanapun, kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya," Tsurugi buka mulut, setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Dari awal dia memang sudah diperintahkan untuk mencari sekelompok orang yang dapat dimanfaatkan sebagai lawan organisasi Feida. Dan ternyata, kita-lah yang terpilih. Kalau aku pikir lagi..., mereka yang ingin mempertahankan sepak bola dengan mengusai dunia, dan kita yang ingin melindungi sepak bola apa adanya..., bukankah keduanya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan hal yang sama?"

Tenma tak menyangkal. "Profesor Aruno juga meyakinkanku, kalau perasaan Fei terhadap sepak bola adalah murni. Bahkan Saru pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja, cara mereka-lah yang tidak bisa kita terima," Tsurugi menuntaskan ucapan Tenma yang menggantung.

"Tenma, kalau boleh aku bicara," Tsurugi tampak ragu, matanya membuang pandang ke dinding di depannya. "Mungkin justru kita lah yang sudah membiarkan Second Stage Children muncul dan berkembang di masa depan ini."

"A-apa maksudmu... Tsurugi?"

"Kau masih ingat Fifth Sector 'kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenma, Tsurugi melanjutkan, "Tujuan mereka adalah menyamaratakan sepak bola sebagai olahraga yang bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun. Akibatnya, para pemain sepak bola tidak dapat mengembangkan kemampuan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Sehingga menghambat munculnya pemain-pemain berbakat yang akan mendominasi permainan. Tapi, pada akhirnya, berkat kemenangan Raimon di Holy Road, organisasi itu bubar. Sepak bola pun kembali bebas."

Kali ini Tenma yang diam menyimak. Hatinya sibuk menebak-nebak, ke mana arah dan tujuan kata-kata Tsurugi.

"Kalau tidak salah, orang-orang dari El Dorado itu mengatakan, kalau tujuan mereka menghapus sepak bola adalah untuk menghapus keberadaan Second Stage Children, yang tercipta dari manipulasi genetik para pemain sepak bola berbakat di masa lalu. Andaikata waktu itu Fifth Sector berhasil mewujudkan tujuannya, maka pemain sepak bola berbakat itu tidak akan lahir, dan Second Stage Children pun takkan hadir di masa ini. "

"Tsurugi..., kamu..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membenarkan tindakan Fifth Sector, ataupun El Dorado. Dan aku juga sama sekali tidak menyesali kemenangan kita di Holy Road. Aku hanya ... mengungkapkan kenyataan yang terpikir olehku."

Tenma menurunkan bahunya yang tegang, meski wajahnya masih tetap muram. "Kenapa sulit sekali bagi kita untuk bermain sepak bola dengan tenang dan leluasa? Rasanya ada saja yang membebani pundak kita setiap kali kita turun ke lapangan..."

"Kau menyesalinya?"

Tenma menggeleng. "Aku cuma berpikir... pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi sepak bola, karena ia harus dipertandingkan sebagai penentu nasib dunia. Padahal seharusnya sepak bola itu menyenangkan, bagi orang yang memainkannya, ataupun hanya sekadar menontonnya. Tapi sekarang...," Tenma menunduk. "...berat sekali rasanya kalau harus bertentangan dengan orang yang sudah terlanjur kita percayai."

"Aku mengerti," Tsurugi berucap lambat-lambat. "Kau yang dulu pernah berhasil menemukan ketulusan di balik pengkhianatan, sekarang harus menemui keadaan yang sebaliknya. Menemukan pengkhianatan di balik ketulusan."

Tenma masih terpekur mendengarkan, sampai kemudian ia sadar bahwa Tsurugi bicara mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dirinya di masa lalu.

"Dulu..., kau berhasil menyelamatkanku..." suara Tsurugi membuat Tenma mengangkat kepala. "Jadi, yakinlah, kalau kali ini pun kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan Fei."

"Tsurugi..." Wajah Tenma tak kuasa menyembunyikan haru.

Pintu terkuak, memutus percakapan mereka.

"Ternyata kalian memang di sini..." Shindou berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kita bertiga dipanggil. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan pihak El Dorado."

"Kami mengerti," Tenma berdiri. "Shindou-senpai silakan pergi duluan. Kami akan segera menyusul."

Shindou mengangguk, beranjak meninggalkan ambang pintu yang lantas menutup sendiri.

Tenma sudah bersiap pergi, sementara Tsurugi masih berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Buru-buru Tenma meraih tubuh Tsurugi yang separuh limbung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Masih sakit? Apa bisa jalan?" berondong Tenma khawatir.

"Yah...," dengan dahi mengernyit menahan nyeri, Tsurugi berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Tidak apa. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit."

Pelan-pelan Tenma membimbingnya keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di luar, Tsurugi melepaskan rangkulan Tenma.

"Biarkan aku jalan sendiri."

Berpegangan pada dinding, Tsurugi merayap maju. Tenma mengiringi di belakangnya.

_Kau sudah berjuang keras, Kapten Tsurugi... _Tenma membatin sambil tersenyum. Namun tak lama. Ia kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya yang menguat, pertanda ketetapan hati yang telah kokoh dibangunnya.

"Tsurugi!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti sejenak, berbalik.

"Untuk yang selanjutnya, kita pasti menang! Aku akan berjuang, untuk menyelamatkan Fei, sepak bola, dan juga seluruh dunia. Aku janji!"

Tsurugi sekilas tampak tertegun, sebelum kembali melangkah, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu baru Kapten Tenma yang kukenal."

Tamat

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

Tuh, betul kan? Singkat, ga jelas, ga padat. Mana endingnya jadi rada berbau BL begitu, lagi... *getok2 kepala sendiri*. Padahal genrenya sudah saya pilih friendship, tapi dasar jiwa fujoshi emang sulit diredam. Melihat Tenma dan Tsurugi berduaan, rasanya sayang kalau membiarkan mereka nggak bersentuhan *dor!*

Ahaha, kalau begitu saya minta maaf dulu deh^^, bagi teman-teman yang anti BL, kalau dah terlanjur baca sampai abis. Saya ga bermaksud bikin jebakan betmen kok ^^v

Tapi kan, pada akhirnya TenKyou-nya nggak ngapa-ngapain, toh? *kedip2 ngeles* *ditampol*

Yah sudahlah... *siap2 kabur* Mind to review? :3


End file.
